Potter Aim
by JohnathonGreye
Summary: The wonderous world of Harry Potter on Aim
1. Scissor hands

**Their Screen names are…**

**Harry: Cupboard_Boy**

**Ron: Ginger_Kid**

**Hermione: My-O-Knee**

**Draco: DracoEsHot**

**Yes, yes more to come WAIT!!!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Cupboard_Boy:** OMG! Hi Hermione!

**My-O-Knee:** You alright Harry?

**Cupboard_Boy:** I have scissors for hands!

**My-O-knee**: Oh dear harry, I really think you need help

**-Ginger_Kid has entered the chat room-**

**Ginger_Kid:** hey 'mione, Harry

**Cupboard_Boy**: Do you want to see my long scissors Ron?

**Ginger_Kid:** uhhhh…*shudders*

**-Ginger_Kid has left the room-**


	2. the birthday planners

Wow this somewhat fun….hope somebody reads it

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Cupboard_Boy:** OMG! Ron we should give voldemort a birthday party!

**Ginger_Kid:** Bloody hell harry he tried to kill you

**Cupboard_Boy:** I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOU SAY RON! AT LEAST MR. SNUFFLES LISTENS TO ME!

**-My-O-Knee has entered the chat room-**

**Cupboard_Boy:** Hermione, we should throw Voldemort a birthday party

**My-O-knee**: doesn't that seem a bit unethical harry?

**My-O-knee:** Oh well if it makes you happy I think we should go with giving him a pony!

**Ginger_Kid**: Are you that stupid! The man needs Bosely!

**Cupboard_Boy:** HE NEEDS A HUG!

**Ginger_Kid:** let's ask Draco, anyone know his screen name?

**My-O-Knee:** It's DracoEsHot *runs to throw up*

**DracoEsHot:** So Harry where, were we? *I grab you buy the shoulder s and push you against the wall*

**PretendPotter:** *I grab your oh so wonderful Crotc-

**-Cupboard_Boy had entered the chat room-**

**-Ginger_Kid has entered the chat room-**

**-My-O-knee- has entered the chat room-**

**DracoEsHot:** WTF! How'd you get in here!

**Cupboard_Boy:** eh…WTF? Who is this PretendPotter and OMG!! *throws up*

**Ginger_Kid:** so how's Harry's Rod?

**My-O-Knee:** *turns green* Draco what would Voldemort want for a birthday gift?

**DracoEsHot**: Wow...ok lets see, he would want a pony!

**My-O-Knee:** OMG! I was right!

**DracoEsHot:** *hits head continuously on desk*

**Ginger_Kid:** Ok, so pink balloons or red and gold balloons?

**Cupboard_Boy:** Defiantly Red and pink with blue streamers and a yellow themed cake!

**Ginger_Kid:** how many candles do we need?

**My-O-Knee:** Draco, muffin how many candles?

**DracoEsHot:** I thought he was like fossil old

**Ginger_Kid:** ok so a couple million candles...Damn …bout the cake harry

**Cupboard_Boy**: we can have it in Antarctica and make the biggest cake eva!

**DracoEsHot:** Oh, so to make it yellow we piss on it?

**Cupboard_Boy:** Exactly, Hermione you can lift up your skirt and help!

**Ginger_Kid:** but a cake that holds a million candles is going to be really big we're gonna need a lot of piss!

**DracoEsHot:** Let's go ask Prof. Snape to help!

OMg! Asking Snape for help and who is PretendPotter? HA…can't wait for Voldemort's birthday!


	3. The pissing team

**Cupboard_Boy: **OK, so is Snape getting on?

**-ToSexyForHisRobes has entered the chat room-**

**Ginger_Kid:** what's up with your name?

**ToSexyForHisRobes:** Draco, what?

**DracoEsHot:** we need you to help us piss on cake for voldemort.

**ToSexyForHisRobes:** you want me to help you piss?

**My-O-Knee:** Harry is throwing a birthday for Voldemort, but the cake is so big that we need loads of people to piss on it so it turns yellow.

**Cupboard_Boy:** I WANT A YELLOW CAKE!

**ToSexyForHisRobes:** the cake is being made in Antarctica isn't it? Guess I could help.

**-The_Blond_Basterd has entered the chat room-**

**DracoEsHot:** DADDY! Will you help us piss on Voldemort's cake?

**The_Blond_Basterd:** Why golly gee son, sure I will!

**Cupboard_Boy:** OMg OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG

**Ginger_Kid:** we need to go to Antarctica now!

**-Everyone has left the room-**

**Ginger_Kid:** have you had buttsex with Harry?

**DracoEsHot:** no

**Ginger_Kid:** have you scene Harry's wand?

**DracoEsHot:** Yes. Everyone's scene it!

**My-O-Knee:** You're a sick Basterd Draco!

**ToSexyForHisRobes:** are we going to piss or not?

Lawls….who hasn't seen Harry's wand *cough* Equus even if this isn't funny…it passes time for me


End file.
